Diametric
by M0N
Summary: "Hati-hati, cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipis!" Kunikida tadinya menganggap kalimat ini hanya sebuah saran bijak semata. Namun, terimakasih atas penjelasan ilmiah soal love and hate dari rekan sekerjanya, ia jadi otomatis waspada. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk lebih bersabar pada kelakuan bodoh Dazai, dan adegan ikonik khas shoujo manga pun tak terelakan. *Mind to Read and Review?
Perlu ditekankan, Kunikida Doppo ialah pria muda idealis yang berjalan di atas bumi, dan bersikap pragmatis dalam menggapai impian. Ia menyusun dengan sangat rapi semua cikal-bakal aktivitasnya, bahkan telah memutuskan menu makan malam untuk sebulan ke depan. Dia akan mencari calon pendamping idaman, dan tentu saja bukanlah seseorang dengan obsesi _suicidal maniac_. _Well_ , fleksibilitas tidak lagi diperlukan apabila segalanya dapat tertata sempurna.

Ia benci _unplanned things_.

Dazai Osamu, nama itu merupakan _wrecking ball_ bagi catatan hidup idealnya.

Lelaki tersebut adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang dapat dengan seenaknya mengganggu jalan rencana _efic_ yang Kunikida rancang. Sebagai contoh, ketika sedang melakukan inspeksi area untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, ada saja kelakuan Dazai yang bisa menghambat jadwal kerja mereka – apalagi kalau bukan eksperimen bunuh diri dengan kepastian gagal maksimal.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, jangan menyusahkan orang lain dengan permintaan bodohmu?!" jari-jarinya mendarat tepat di leher Dazai, saat pemuda yang bersangkutan memohon pada pelayan kafe tempat mereka singgah sebentar untuk mencekiknya. Turut mengguncang brutal tubuh yang tampaknya ikhlas dianiaya itu, dan bantingan ke lantai merupakan _scene_ penutup dari aksi destruktif tersebut.

Misi ini sebenarnya bisa tuntas dari kemarin, andai saja _partner_ kerjanya cukup rasional untuk tidak melompat dari jembatan gantung. Kunikida pun sempat mengutuk diri, pasalnya dengan konyol melupakan seluruh tanggungjawab, dan menelusuri aliran sungai yang membawa badan mengambang Dazai. Tamparan telak ke muka, mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan di belakang, sang Penyair Doppo sendiri sudah lupa apa saja jenis penyiksaan yang ia lakukan saking banyaknya. Kesal, dia butuh berulang kali menarik-embuskan napas panjang agar mampu menetralisir kemarahan.

Hati-hati, cinta dan benci itu bagai dua sisi yang berselisih pada sebuah koin. Jarak perbedaannya tipis.

Kata-kata tersebut sudah sangat sering terdengar di kalangan masyarakat luas, begitupun oleh indera auditorik Kunikida. Awalnya mungkin saja kalimat yang bersangkutan hanya ditujukan agar kita dapat bersikap bijak dalam menanggapi perasaan benci pada seseorang, si kacamata dengan rambut pirang panjang terkuncir ini tak terlalu menggubrisnya. Toh, tidak ada fakta ilmiah apapun yang mendukung.

Akan tetapi, terimakasih pada Akiko Yosano, rekan sekerjanya yang mau menjelaskan panjang-lebar tentang penelitian antara cinta dan benci itu patut untuk diwaspadai. Sang detektif wanita yang juga merangkap sebagai dokter menerangkan, bahwa adanya hormon bernama oksitosin yang mempengaruhi dua perasaan nan saling berkontradiksi ini – dan soal sirkulasi otak yang sulit ia pahami. Sialan, pemuda dengan pandangan hidup super apik pun dibuat jadi was-was.

Bukan, Kunikida tidak serta-merta membenci laki-laki yang memiliki rambut cokelat bergelombang tersebut – atau itulah yang dipercayainya. Dia cuma terlalu gagal paham, entah bagaimana bisa nasibnya sebegitu na'as sampai-sampai harus tiap hari berurusan dengan Dazai Osamu. Kendati telah berulang kali mengafirmasikan diri untuk tak segera mencapai limit kesabaran, ia selalu saja berakhir mengikuti arus lelucon si lelaki flamboyan. Dan ini menjadi misteri tersendiri, karena yang dimaksud malah menunjukan gelagat bahagia tatkala menjadi korban sadisme olehnya.

Determinasi terbaru sang Penyair Doppo, yaitu berusaha super omega ekstra untuk mengontrol amarahnya atas kebiasaan bodoh Dazai. Kunikida percaya pada potensinya, lagipula emosi manusia memang dapat dikendalikan, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah lebih berlapang dada. Jangan sampai rasa jengkel ini malah berkhianat menjadi cinta, atau dunia pastinya tak lagi berwujud lingkaran sempurna – melainkan prisma.

Yaa, ada masanya di mana Kunikida ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama sebagai guru matematika.

* * *

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter Bungou Stray Dogs milik Kafka Asagiri.

Genre: _Humor, Romance._

Main Chara: Kunikida Doppo and Dazai Osamu.

Warnings: _DLDR._ Modifikasi canon _,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Waspadalah, pasalnya cinta dan benci itu memiliki banyak kesamaan.

* * *

 ** _Diametric_**

"Kunikida- _kun_ , kau harus ikut menikmati keindahan alam baka bersamaku." Setelah jamur beracun, sekarang Dazai lebih nekad dengan mencoba serbuk sianida yang ditaburkan pada kopinya. Untunglah jeritan heboh si bocah harimau putih, Atsushi Nakajima, menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada di kantor agensi.

Asisten detektif berambut _dark-blonde_ , Tanizaki Junichirou, kontan menjauhkan cangkir dari pemuda pemilik kekuatan _No Longer Human_ , menghentikan pergerakan tangan yang hendak menyesap cairan hitam pekat tersebut. Namun, adanya tetesan kopi yang tumpah di jemari Dazai merupakan penyebab dari tingkah aneh si _suicidal freak_ ini – waktu itu ia menjilatnya tanpa bisa dicegah sama sekali.

Satu per satu, dimulai dari Edogawa Ranpo, disusul Kenji Miyazawa, sampai para karyawati lain memilih untuk mencari kesibukan masing-masing, menyerahkan masalah Dazai pada orang yang mereka anggap sebagai pawangnya. Kunikida sendiri berupaya untuk tetap fokus pada laporan observasi tempat kejadian, ia asyik mengetik pada _keybords_ laptop – seakan tak merasa terdistraksi.

"Ku-ni-ki-da- _kun_." Gangguan terus berlanjut, setiap silabel yang Dazai ucapkan berbanding lurus dengan tarikan-tarikan jahil di kedua pipi lelaki berkacamata itu. Menghela napas pendek, sebentar mengalihkan atensi pada jendela di sisi kiri bangunan, lantas mengarahkan pandangan ke direksi depan, langsung menyingkirkan jari-jemari yang hinggap bermain di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau memang punya banyak waktu untuk bunuh diri, kenapa tidak selesaikan laporan misi?" alih-alih suara bantingan, malah kalimat tanya itu yang mengisi ruangan. Dazai yang tadinya bersiap menerima perlakuan bengis, spontan diam seribu bahasa. Para anggota agensi detektif yang mula-mula bersikap sok tidak peduli, sukses tercengang parah. Ini sesuatu yang langka, macam fenomena alam yang terjadi seribu tahun sekali.

Mereka bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan temperamen pengamuk Kunikida?

Hening, sunyi, kebisuan terus berlanjut hingga Osamu Dazai sendiri memperdengarkan tawa garingnya.

Sambil beranjak dari posisinya, si perfeksionis berkata, "aku akan pergi menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Bunyi debaman pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan Dazai agar segara mengejarnya. "Kunikida- _kun_ , kau butuh aku," ujar pemuda yang mempunyai kemampuan supernatural untuk menghentikan kekuatan apapun itu, begitu berada pada jarak satu meter di belakang pria bermata empat tersebut. Mendadak sosok yang ia susul langkahnya menghentikan jejak kaki yang berjalan, juga spontan memutar arah.

Semua semakin apalah-apalah bagi Dazai, tatkala telinganya mendapati Kunikida bertutur, "kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya." Ditemani badan yang agak membungkuk, arti dari meminta pertolongan teramat-sangat. Mantan bos mafia pelabuhan termuda ini jadi lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara, yang dapat ia lakukan semata-mata bungkam tanpa kata. Menakutkan, kadar horornya jauh lebih ekstrem daripada ditagih utang.

Sampai, meraka akhirnya tiba di lokasi kejadian perkara, pada sebuah kantor pos polisi yang baru beberapa jam tadi dibom. Ketiga opsir yang berjaga tewas, bukan karena luka bakar, melainkan tusukan benda tajam yang menyayat di permukaan kulit. Viktimisasi yang serupa pada tempat insiden sebelumnya, tanda bahwa sang pelaku adalah orang yang sama.

Tidak mendapatkan bukti dan pernyataan saksi yang cukup membantu, Kunikida putuskan untuk mengamati wilayah sekitar. Benar saja, di satu gang yang sepi, ia menemukan gerak-gerik aneh nan mencurigakan. Dia merasa sedari awal kedatangan mereka di sana, seseorang telah memperhatikannya. Sayang, lagi dan lagi Dazai merusak momen tegang penyidikan, yang dimaksud berdiri tepat di tengah jalur lalu-lintas.

Dia malah merentangkan kedua tangan di udara, matanya terpejam nyaman, menarik napas dalam-dalam, berbarengan itu suara klakson dari direksi seberang memekik sensori pendengaran. Orang-orang yang melihat cuma jadi penonton setia, tak ada satu pun yang berani untuk menghentikan aksi gilanya. Kunikida langsung mendekat, mengeluarkan catatan serta pena, menuliskan satu kata, lalu menyobek selembar kertas.

"Kemampuan, _Doppo Ginkaku_. Tali." Diikuti sebuah cahaya terang, objek yang dibutuhkan pun datang.

Nyaris, sedikit lagi sebuah truk bakal menghantam kasar tubuh tersebut.

Apabila terlambat sedikit saja, maka pemuda yang bersangkutan pasti sudah tinggal kenangan.

Sebuah simpul mengikat erat di perutnya, tarikan kuat ke ruas jalan menggagalkan percobaan bunuh diri itu. Dazai berceloteh nakal, "padahal aku berharap Kunikida- _kun_ akan menerjangku dengan dramatis, jadi kita bisa melakukan _double suicide_ seperti cita-citaku." Bukannya ucapan menyesal atau terimakasih, malah kalimat bersifat provokatif ini yang mengumandang.

Sungguh, Kunikida butuh usaha keras guna meregulasi emosi yang perlahan-lahan memuncak. Ia hampir hilang kesabaran, lantas ingin memukul kepala makhluk Adam di sebelahnya secara ganas. "Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali hari ini," katakanlah rasa penasaran Dazai tak dapat dibendung lagi, enam kata itu dia lisankan dengan nada khawatir. Lalu mengimbuhkan, "aku curiga, jangan-jangan Kunikida- _kun_ merasa sudah dekat dengan ajalnya."

Kunikida tetap mampu bersikap tenang, kok – meski kepalan tangan itu terlihat gregetan.

"Bukankah kau mau melakukan bunuh diri ganda dengan seorang gadis cantik?"

"Tidak ada yang bersedia. Jadi kupikir, mungkin lebih baik mati bersamamu daripada sendirian." Eeh, tak tahu alasannya, lelaki pecinta pandangan hidup ideal ini tertegun seketika. Entah itu ilusi optik atau bagaimana, tapi sosok Dazai jadi sedemikian berbeda, ditambah pula senyumnya yang berlatarbelakang kemilau cahaya senja, kesan yang dia sampaikan jauh dari kata biasa.

Kunikida itu pemuda _straight_ , sekalipun berbakat masuk jalur _slash_ , ia takkan jatuh ke pelukan Dazai.

Dia punya rencana menikahi wanita dengan tipe yang mendetail dalam catatannya sepuluh tahun lagi.

Terkutuklah teori cinta dan benci, maupun penjelasan akademisnya yang menyertai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar, bukankah itu lebih optimal?" Dazai terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

Si mata empat ini ternyata menyimpan talenta _tsundere_ , "te-terserahmu sajalah." Ia berjalan lurus ke depan, mengabaikan koleganya yang tiba-tiba mengambil rute berlainan. Kunikida sibuk akan pikirannya yang bergejolak, sebagian besar meyakinkan diri kalau perasaan _absurd_ barusan hanya sekadar tipuan gaib.

Destinasi yang dia telusuri rupanya buntu, sekarang hanya dinding tinggi dan tebal yang menunggunya. Tatkala memutar direksi langkah kaki, Kunikida temukan sosok yang cukup ia kenali. Mereka bahkan sempat bertarung beberapa waktu yang lalu, lelaki yang mengenakan _coat_ hitam panjang itu tersenyum sarkastis.

Dia menyebut lirih nama yang bersangkutan, "Akutagawa?"

"Kau suka keributan yang kubuat?" tanya balas tanya, dua detik setelah mendengar kalimat introgatif tersebut, secara otomatis indera visual Kunikida membulat. Dia sangat tahu, bahwa tidak mungkin melarikan diri dari situasi ini. Tipuan air dan listrik _stun-gun_ takkan berfungsi lagi, rivalnya pasti telah belajar dari pengalaman, dan kemampuan bela dirinya juga tak banyak berguna di saat berhadapan dengan jenis petarung jarak jauh.

 _Damn_! Benar apa kata Dazai, ia membutuhkan lelaki _suicidal maniac_ itu.

Bukan berarti ia lantas berputus asa, terang saja Kunikida melakukan perlawanan, setidaknya bisa memunculkan kebisingan, dan bantuan pun segera datang. Miris, mereka berada di gang yang sangat sunyi, jauh dari kegiatan lalu-lalang banyak orang – dan tentunya takkan mendapatkan perhatian setempat. _Rashomon_ , makhluk aneh berwarna hitam-kemerahan terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Hingga di satu titik, Kunikida kurang awas, cambuk berwujud seperti petir itu menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melukainya.

Selanjutnya, ini bakalan menduplikasi salah satu adegan paling ikonik dari _shoujo manga_.

Ketika bukan tusukan yang menancap tepat di jantungnya, melainkan sebuah benturan datang menabraknya, lantas tahu-tahu badan Kunikida spontan beradu mesra dengan tanah – dia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi. Begitu ia membuka netra yang refleks terpejam, dilihatnya sosok Dazai turut menimpa di atas tubuhnya, seraya dikawani senyum usil nan khas.

"Ini yang kumaksud menerjang dengan dramatis, Kunikida- _kun_."

Kenapa momen _action_ bisa bertransformasi jadi _genre_ roman picisan begini?

Kunikida yakin sekali, bisa saja Dazai menghentikan serangan tersebut dengan menyentuh langsung sumber energi, ia tidak perlu bersusah-susah melakukan penyelamatan penuh drama hingga melukai bahunya sendiri. Belum lagi cekungan bibirnya membawa impresi _hero_ pujaan setiap gadis, disertai jemari halus itu bekerja untuk menyapu darah tipis di pipi kanan sang Penyair Doppo.

"Selamat malam." Demikianlah dua kata terakhir yang dia dengar, sebab taklama semua berubah gelap.

Dazai melumpuhkan kesadaran Kunikida, dengan menekan satu titik keseimbangan di bagian tengkuk pemuda yang bersangkutan. Berdiri dari posisinya semula, berdepanan langsung dengan lawan yang menjadi saksi mata dari adegan _so sweet_ mereka. Pertama-tama memasukan kedua tangan pada saku _coat_ , senyum yang terpasang manis di mukanya kontan lenyap, secara drastis digantikan oleh raut _stoic_.

"Kupikir, hanya aku dan Atsushi- _kun_ yang kau tetapkan sebagai target. Ternyata kau punya dendam yang lain, yaa?" ia sudah tahu siapa dalang dari perkara kriminal yang mereka tangani, Dazai cuma ingin bersenang-senang sebentar. Dia telah memastikan akan ada korban berikutnya, tapi sisi kejam yang tinggal di dalam dirinya cukup menikmati. Suara sirine terdengar mendekat, "terpaksa aku jalan sendiri untuk memanggil polisi tadi, karena rupanya jaringan di sekitar sini sudah dilumpuhkan."

 _Well_ , jangan berani meremehkan analisa kejahatan mantan bos mafia.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi. Aku sedang kurang _mood_. Lagian ada yang lebih penting untuk kuurus."

Sesaat Dazai mengalihkan netra pada Kunikida yang pingsan, dan begitu mengembalikan atensi pada lawan, sosok yang dimaksud dengan angkuh membalikan badan. Masih saja sempat untuk melisankan ancaman, "di pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dan manusia harimau yang bersembunyi itu lolos."

Dalam mimpi Kunikida yang jauh dari realita, ia belajar untuk memahami persamaan benci dan cinta.

Ini memang tidak terjadi pada setiap kasus serupa, tapi katakanlah dia lagi tertiban sialnya.

Segala rencana yang telah tersusun sedemikian rupa, sekarang tinggal harapan kosong belaka.

* * *

O

o

O

Satu hal yang pertama kali disadari oleh Kunikida Doppo begitu bangun dari tidurnya, dia berada di tempat asing. Luka-luka pada tubuhnya sudah diobati secara amatir, terbukti dari perban yang terpasang sembarangan. Langit-langit kamar maupun kasur yang tak ia kenali, ini bukan rumah sakit umum ataupun ruang perawatan yang ada di agensi detektif – apalagi rumahnya sendiri.

Ini di mana? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa dia selamat dari maut?

Berbagai pertanyaan yang mendiami gusar isi benaknya terjawab, tatkala Dazai masuk seraya membawa semangkuk sup miso. Canggung, entah bagaimana keadaan bisa berujung serba kikuk begini. Kunikida menampilkan gejala yang tak yakin untuk berkata terlebih dahulu; Dazai menantinya bersuara. Rona wajahnya agak bersemu, "ka-kaukah yang merawatku, _Jisatsu Ma-Maniac_?" terbata dari awal kalimat, tipikal _tsundere_ sejati.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku melakukan hal apalagi selain pengobatan?" Dazai malah dengan sengaja makin menisbikan jarak mereka, meletakan sebelah telapak tangan pada dada Kunikida yang terbuka. Mendorong pelan, tetapi dengan itupun berhasil membuat yang bersangkutan kembali merebahi bantal. Ssstt…! Pipi seseorang jadi semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Kunikida bangkit dari pembaringan, dan ancap memiting kasar tubuh Dazai. Ia bahkan lupa kalau sedang cedera.

Butuh pengklarifikasian ulang, bahwa Kunikida Doppo benci sesuatu yang tidak terencana, dan itu adalah kehadiran _suicidal freak_ dalam kehidupan idealnya. Benar apa kata pepatah lama, kalau manusia hanya dapat berusaha, sedangkan Tuhan yang menentukan. Seperti sekarang, determinasi barunya gagal total hanya dalam kurun waktu sehari.

Dazai Osamu adalah orang yang menjungkir-balikan dunianya, tapi tak mengapa.

Lain kali, mungkin nanti, tidak tahu kapan, ia bakalan kembali menjadi guru matematika.

Dia akan menasehati murid-muridnya, tentang perbedaan yang sangat tipis antara benci dan cinta.

Uh-oh, Kunikida merasa planet Bumi saat ini telah berubah bentuk menjadi prisma.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Hello, saya akhirnya menjajaki fandom yang masih sangat sepi ini. Sebenarnya ide _fic_ ini datang dengan implisit setelah berulang kali _rewatch_ episode 07, dan judulnya pun sepertinya gak nyambung karena mendadak. *pundung sendiri di pojokan kamar.

Semoga ke depannya banyak karya di arsip BSD. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
